


May I Borrow This?

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Cute Dorks, Libraries, M/M, Makoto is a bit clumsy, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, assistant librarian Makoto, flustered makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Nanase Haruka didn't know how he ended up getting a huge project assignment for his English class, he also didn't know how he ended up getting Matsuoka Rin, he especially didn't know how they were going to finish this assignment in two weeks while his partner is too busy making out with his boyfriend.At least Haru can admire the new librarian assistant, who is organizing the books.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! I'm on break for a week, so I can spend my free time drawing and writing...at least if I feel like it, I'm not too busy with the assigned homework I received, and I'm not to busy playing Pokemon Moon because that game is cute and addicting!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this little one-shot story of mine!

Haruka Nanase didn't understand how any of this could have happened to him. First, he gets a very important and difficult project for his English class, which is due in two weeks. Second, he didn't know how he ended up getting Matsuoka Rin as a project partner, and thirdly, how the hell is he going to finish this assignment if his partner keeps making out with his boyfriend in the library.

"...If you're done there, can we please get on with working on our project," Haru finally said after being a victim to loud kissing noises from the couple in front of him for almost twenty-five minutes.

"Huh? O-oh yeah...um...why don't you find the books we need and come back here," Rin said.

"...Seriously?" Haru was starting to get annoyed.

"He'll be done in a couple more minutes, Nanase," Rin's boyfriend, Sousuke, said.

"...Fine, whatever," Haru sighed. He stood up and started wondering around the library to find the books they needed.

It's not that Rin was a slacker or anything, he's actually pretty productive on his work, but whenever it comes to his boyfriend, he would drop everything and starts making out with him as if his life depended on it. Haru didn't really care. All he wanted to do was find the books, get at least a good chunk of their project done, and go home so he could have a soak in his bath and eat a hot plate of mackerel.

As Haru turned towards the literature section, he spotted a tall guy, around his age, organizing the books. Haru couldn't help but stare at his shaggy brown hair, his black rim glasses, and of course, his stunning green eyes.

Haru finally snapped out of it once it felt like he was staring at the guy for almost half an hour. He quickly turned around and try to find the books he needed. He does take a couple of glances at the tall stranger. It's obvious he's working here as a assistant librarian, but how come Haru has never seen him. Haru usually comes by the library to find books he would read while he's relaxing at his apartment. Haru's guess is that this stranger was new.

Haru was most likely right since the new assistant accidentally tripped and dropped all the books he was carrying.

"Oh no!" the stranger exclaimed as he quickly sat up and try to pick up all the books. Haru, being a somewhat of a gentleman, offered to help.

"Need help with that?" Haru asked.

"Huh? O-oh...u-um...i-if it isn't too much of a trouble," the stranger said.

"I don't mind," Haru said as he picked up some of the books. He suddenly found three of the books he needed on the floor and decided to ask the new assistant if he could take them. "Is it okay if I take these three books here?" Haru asked.

"Huh? Oh, of course," the stranger said. Upon a closer look, the stranger was even more handsome than from the distance, and his smile isn't helping either.

"...Thanks," Haru said as he tried to hid his blushing face.

"Thank you so much for helping me pick these up," the stranger said.

"It's no problem...but what I can tell...you're new, aren't you?" Haru asked.

"Y-yeah, I guess it's sorta obvious," the stranger chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Pretty much since I've never met a assistant librarian who was that clumsy and flustered," Haru said.

The stranger laughed a bit, which sounded like music to Haru's ears. "I'm Tachibana Makoto," the stranger, known as Makoto, said as he offered his hand for a handshake.

"Nanase Haruka," Haru returned the greeting and shook hands with Makoto. Haru couldn't help but be amazed at how large Makoto's hands are compared to his.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nanase-san," Makoto smiled.

Haru gulped and turned away, feeling a bit flustered. "Um...actually...if you don't mind...could you help me find this one book I also need?"

"Of course, what's the name of the book you need?" After Haru told him the title of the book, the two started walking deeper in the literature section and they finally found the book they were looking for.

"Thanks," Haru said.

"No problem. I'm guessing you're doing a project?"

"Pretty much," Haru said.

"I see, how's the progress going?"

"To be honest...terrible..."

"Oh...how so?"

"My partner won't stop making out with his boyfriend over there," Haru said as he pointed at the direction of where his partner and his boyfriend are sitting at.

"I-I see! I-I guess getting any work done will be very difficult," Makoto said as his face became red from seeing the two kissing each other. Cute.

"Pretty much...but I'll try to find a way to get most of this done," Haru said. He thanked Makoto and started walking off until Makoto stopped him.

"U-um...i-if you like...I could probably help you...a-at least a bit...I...I am pretty good in English and literature," Makoto said.

"...I...I would like that very much," Haru said.

"A-alright, luckily my break is in a few minutes, so after I get done stacking these books, I'll come by and help you," Makoto said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting," Haru said.

"See you soon, Nanase-san," Makoto smiled. The two departed, and Haru couldn't help but feel excited inside.

Once it became Makoto's break, he walked over to Haru's table and helped him out with the project. Rin did notice, and asked Haru what he was doing.

"He's just helping with our project, which you seem to not be doing," Haru said.

"I'm totally helping!" Rin argued.

"I'm pretty sure making out with your boyfriend isn't part of the assignment," Haru said.

"Whatever, you're just jealous that I have a boyfriend, while you just have the water," Rin said.

"I'm not jealous, and the water is very beautiful," Haru said.

"Seriously, when are you going to get over your water obsession? You've been like this since we were kids," Rin said.

"He might get over it if he found someone much better than the water," Sousuke suggested.

"Right, like that'll happen," Rin laughed.

"Shut up," Haru sighed as he turned around and focused on Makoto, who is writing a few notes. Once Haru paid attention to Makoto, he could see how adorable he looked being focus on the work he was doing. Haru couldn't help but blush.

"I think that's everything I know, I hope this helps," Makoto said as he looked up and stared at Haru. Haru fumbled a bit, but quickly recovered himself.

"U-um...t-thanks," Haru said.

"It's no problem, if you need anything else, I'll be at the front desk," Makoto said.

"Sure," Haru replied.

"Have fun with your assignment, Nanase-san," Makoto said as he was about to leave.

"Haru," Haru mumbled.

"Hm? What was that?"

"...You...you can call me Haru," Haru said.

"Oh...then I hope you don't mind calling me Makoto then," Makoto smiled that oh so adorable smile.

"Of course...see you around...Makoto," Haru said. Makoto nodded and then left, leaving a very flustered Haru.

"...What the hell was that Haru," Rin said.

"W-what?" Haru said when he turned around and stared at Rin.

"That. It was like seeing two trains crashing into each other," Rin said.

"Shut up already," Haru said as he took Makoto's notes and stuff them into his backpack.

"You know...I could help you out," Rin said. Haru paused, then slowly turned towards Rin.

"...What do you mean?"

"It's so obvious you like the new assistant librarian, so me being the amazing matchmaker I am, as well as you best friend, I'll help you out with getting you two together," Rin said.

"...I'm not sure..." Haru said.

"Oh come on, I'm not all that bad," Rin said.

"...Would it be better if I help as well?" Sousuke offered.

"...Alright, I'll accept your help," Haru said. He gathered all his things and left.

"...What the hell!?" Rin exclaimed. Haru ignored him and continued walking towards the exit, he walked passed the front desk, and Makoto waved him goodbye.

"See you next time, Haru," Makoto smiled.

"...See you soon, Makoto," Haru said. After waving goodbye to him, Haru left the library. He couldn't wait for his next visit to come.

* * *

Haru was back at the library on Friday. He saw that Makoto was talking to the librarian at the moment, so he decided not to bother him. He spotted Rin and Sousuke at the table from yesterday, and walked over towards them.

"Hey Haru, so you ready for the plan?" Rin asked.

"...I'm not so sure about this..." Haru said.

"Don't worry, it'll be full proof," Rin said.

"...I don't-"

"Don't worry, I helped him make this plan," Sousuke said.

"Alright, what should I do first?"

"Seriously!?" Rin exclaimed. Everyone nearby glared at Rin and shushed him. "S-sorry," Rin bashfully said as he sat back down.

"Nice going jabber jaws," Haru said.

"Shut up. Okay, so here's the plan. First, you're going to a section where that assistant will be organizing the books, then you're going to drop your books and he'll help you, and then that's when you ask him out," Rin said.

"You sure that'll work?" Haru asked.

"Trust me, it'll be great," Rin said.

"..." Haru looked over and saw that Makoto was at the literature section once again, and like Rin said, he was organizing the books. "...Alright," Haru sighed. He stood up and walked towards the literature section.

"Oh, hello Haru," Makoto smiled once he saw Haru.

"Hey," Haru replied.

"So, how's the assignment going?"

"It's going well, thanks to your notes, though I'm still not sure if Rin is doing his part," Haru said.

"Well that's why you have to be careful with who you pick for your partner, unless your professor is the one who chose them, then you better start praying," Makoto joked.

"Well I've been praying, and it looks like my prayers weren't answered," Haru said.

"Guess you weren't lucky enough," Makoto chuckled.

"Guess not," Haru said. Even though Makoto didn't see it, Haru was smiling a bit. Haru looked up and saw Rin gesturing him to drop his books and proceed with the plan. Haru looked back at Makoto and saw that he was still busy organizing the books, so Haru dropped his books and made it look like he dropped them by accident. However, just as he dropped his books, Makoto became startled and dropped all the books he was holding.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Makoto exclaimed while looked very flushed. He quickly bent down and picked up all the books in a hurry, but only made things worse by dropping the books he just picked up.

He was a complete mess.

Haru stared at the scene and sighed. He bent down and helped Makoto pick up the books.

"T-thank you," Makoto said.

"It's fine, but you really need to work on that clumsy personality of yours," Haru said.

"I-I know, b-but I can't help it...especially when that noise suddenly occurred," Makoto said.

"...Yeah...I'm sorry about that...that was my fault," Haru said.

"Oh...why?"

"...I accidentally dropped my books," Haru half lied.

"Huh...well I guess we're both clumsy people, though I might be more clumsier than you," Makoto laughed.

The two finally picked up all the books and the ones that Haru dropped. Knowing the plan failed, he said goodbye to Makoto and walked back to the table.

"...Well...that happened," Rin said. Haru simply glared at him.

"Well...like they always say...the first plan never works," Sousuke said.

"Then why didn't we just go to the second plan then?"

"Then the second plan would have been the first plan, then that plan wouldn't work," Rin said.

"I'm wondering if you two are trying to help, or you're just making fun of me," Haru sighed.

"Well now we're definitely going to help you, especially since we now know what we're working with...but seriously...you're interested in that type of guy?"

"Don't judge me on who I like," Haru said.

"Alright alright...here's the plan. You invite him to your place and ask him to help you with the project-"

"Which you still need to help me with by the way," Haru interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get to it sooner or later, but anyways, after he agrees, you two talk, then you eat some snacks, and then after that, you make your move," Rin said.

"...My move? Shouldn't I ask him out first?"

"You can do that after you kiss him," Rin said.

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Don't worry, it'll be full proof," Rin said.

"That's what you said on the last plan," Haru said.

"Yeah, well this one will definitely work, especially when it comes to him," Rin said.

"...Fine...I'll wait until his shift is over," Haru said.

"Great, this'll definitely work," Rin said.

"...It better work...or else I'm holding you responsible," Haru said as he left the table and started to find more sources for the project.

"Why am I the one who is going to be held responsible!?" Rin exclaimed. Everyone shushed at him. He went quiet after that.

* * *

Makoto's shift was finally over, so once he checked out, he was surprised to see Haru standing at the front desk.

"Oh, hello Haru, I'm surprised you're still here, the librarian has told me you usually don't stay here that long," Makoto said.

"Well...I wanted to ask if you could help me with my assignment...the notes you gave me the other day were a real big help and I thought I could get more help from you," Haru said.

"Oh, of course, should we go to one of the desks and-"

"Come over to my place," Haru said.

"Eh?"

"...I...I left most of the books I needed at my place...and like the librarian said...I don't usually stay here that long," Haru said.

"...Well...sure, I don't mind coming over," Makoto smiled.

"Great...let's go then," Haru said.

"Coming," Makoto said. The two walked out of the library and headed towards Haru's apartment. Part one of the plan has been completed.

The two finally reached Haru's apartment, and once the entered and took off their shoes, Makoto sat in the living room, while Haru went into the kitchen to make them some tea.

"Oh you don't have to," Makoto said politely.

"I insist, besides, today was very cold," Haru pointed out.

"I guess that's what happens during the fall season," Makoto laughed.

Haru hummed in confirmation and once the tea was ready, he placed a cups on the table and then placed the books for the project on the table.

"Alright, so what should we start with first?"

"Not sure...maybe we should go straight for the writing, that one is always difficult," Haru said.

"Not really, unless writing isn't your thing of course," Makoto said.

"You know...I kinda wish you were my partner for this assignment," Haru said.

"Oh...w-well...if only we had the same class...t-then maybe we could have been," Makoto smiled.

"...Yeah...it's too bad we're not in the same class," Haru said.

"...Y-yeah..." The two fell silent, yet somehow, this type of silence wasn't awkward.

Haru didn't know how, or why, but he was leaning closer towards Makoto's face, and he thought Makoto was also leaning towards him as well. Suddenly, their lips touched. It was warm, but a little bit chapped, but Haru didn't mind. It felt right, it was perfect.

Until Makoto pulled away very quickly.

Haru slowly opened his eyes and thought he would see Makoto looking shy and flustered, but instead, he saw Makoto making a face of terror.

"M-Makoto?"

"I-I'm...s-sorry, I'm so sorry Haru," Makoto said. He quickly stood up, put on his shoes very quickly, and then ran out of the door. Leaving a very heartbroken Haru.

* * *

"Haru...come on man, we need to get this project done, it's due tomorrow," Rin sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you both could have finished it if you actually done it earlier like he was doing," Sousuke pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?" Rin said.

"No one, but I can't help but feel bad for Nanase over here," Sousuke said.

"It's not my fault that the assistant guy rejected him," Rin said.

"Technically, it was since it was your plan," Sousuke said.

"You helped!" Rin exclaimed.

"Will you two be quiet already so I can be sad in peace," Haru mumbled on his bed.

"Come on Haru, it's not like it's the end of the world, there's plenty of fish in the sea...no wait...is that the right saying...why would it be fish? That sounds disgusting," Rin said.

"You're getting off topic again," Sousuke sighed.

"Right, but what I'm saying, is that you need to confront Makoto and tell him why, there's got to be an explanation, and if not...then he's a jerk with good looks," Rin said.

"Don't you dare say that! ...Makoto is very kind..." Haru said.

"Even though you only knew him for two days?"

"Shut up," Haru said.

"No I'm serious, you only knew the guy for two days, and you're already in love with him, like how does that happen? We're not in a freaking fairy tale story here," Rin said.

"Off topic," Sousuke said.

"Right, but still...you should go see him and see what's up," Rin said.

"...What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"Then make him want to see you," Rin said.

"...Okay...thanks Rin," Haru said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Rin smirked.

"...Well...you kinda left me to do the project on my own in the beginning," Haru said.

"Okay, besides that," Rin said.

While Haru got up and got ready to head out to the library, he wondered what Makoto would think once he saw him.

* * *

Haru saw Makoto at the front desk. One Makoto saw that Haru entered the library, he quickly look down and pretend to look like he was busy.

Haru had enough of this. "Makoto, I need to talk to you," Haru said.

"I'm sorry Haru, but I'm very busy at the moment, maybe later," Makoto said.

"I said, I need to talk to you. Now." Haru said a bit aggressively.

"...I...I.."

"Excuse, can I borrow Makoto for a bit," Haru asked the librarian who was walking back to the front desk.

"Hm? Oh of course, he has been working without so much of a break for the past couple of days, so he deserves a break now," the librarian said.

"But I-"

"Great, come on," Haru said as he pulled Makoto's arm and took him to the literature section. Luckily for Haru, no one seemed to be around, so he could talk to Makoto freely without any interruptions.

"H-Haru...we really shouldn't talk right here-"

"I don't care, we need to talk now," Haru said firmly.

"...Alright...what do you want to talk about?"

"...You know exactly what I want to talk about..."

"...Haru...I'm really sorry about yesterday...it's just...it's just..." Makoto didn't know what to say. He was too nervous and frighten to continue.

"...I'll start if it'll make you feel comfortable," Haru said.

"...Alright...go ahead," Makoto said.

"...Did you...hate the kiss?"

"...No...it was...fantastic," Makoto said.

"...Do you have someone else then?"

"N-no...of course not," Makoto blushed.

"...Do you...do you just not like me like that?"

"N-no! I...I really like you Haru...I've always had...from when I started working here actually," Makoto said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I actually started working as the assistant librarian last month...the only reason you didn't see me was because I was working in the back room most of the time," Makoto said.

"You were?"

"Y-yeah...I always saw you going to the marine section of the library, and always saw you picking a lot of books that involved the water...I don't know why...but it seemed interesting to me...I...I wanted to say hi to you...but...I was too shy...and I didn't want to get in trouble for not working...so...when I finally was able to work at the front desk...I was excited to finally meet you..." Makoto explained.

"...Then why did you run?"

"...I'm...I'm not going to be working here long..." Makoto said.

"What?"

"This is was just temporary...I was actually helping a friend of mine for awhile since he broke his arm last month...I've only been working here to help him...I'm not...I'm not going to be an assistant librarian for long...and with us having different classes...I'm pretty sure we won't see each other that much..." Makoto said.

"We could visit each other some other way," Haru said.

"...I don't think that'll be possible...our schedules are way too different...we won't have time for each other..." Makoto said.

"...But...I want to see you..."

"I want to see you too Haru...but...I guess this is fate's way of saying it'll never work..." Makoto said.

"I could wait...I could wait until graduation if I have to," Haru said.

Makoto shook his head. "I couldn't do that to you Haru...you might find someone better than me...and I don't want to drag you down with me," Makoto said.

"I don't care...if they're not Makoto...they're not worth it," Haru said.

"...I know...but...this can't go on forever...Haru," Makoto said. Tears started forming in his eyes. He was crying.

"...How long do you have?" Haru asked.

"...I'll still be around this week...then next week...I'll be gone," Makoto said.

"...Then...help me finish my project...we need all the help we can get...and...we should at least spend these remaining days together," Haru said.

"...I would like that," Makoto said.

The two walked over to the table and started working on the project. They kept holding each other's hand throughout the day.

* * *

 

"Yes! We got an A!" Rin cheered.

"No thanks to you," Haru said.

"I actually helped on the last moment," Rin said.

"Yeah for like twenty minutes, then you started making out with Sousuke again," Haru sighed.

"You're just jealous," Rin said.

"Why would I be jealous of you two, the way you show your display of affection is very sickening," Haru sighed.

"S-shut up!" Rin exclaimed.

The three were heading towards a newly opened cafe that was nearby the campus, they thought they would celebrate their achievement of finishing the project and getting an A. Makoto was gone, and Haru misses him dearly.

"I still don't understand why you two couldn't just call each other or something," Rin said.

"We do...it's just...we don't do it often since it's sorta awkward, especially after what happened between us," Haru said.

"He sure is a kind person though," Sousuke said.

"Yeah, and it's sorta sickening," Rin said.

"...I really like that about him," Haru said.

"Ugh...now you're making me sick," Rin said.

"Like you haven't been making we sick for the past two weeks we've been doing the project?"

"Shut up," Rin said. The three finally reached the cafe, they entered and looked around. "This place looks very classy...so what are you going to get? ...Haru?" Rin looked at his friend and saw him staring ahead. "What are you staring at?"

Haru ignored him and walked towards the counter.

"Hello, how may I...Haru?"

"Makoto..."

"I...I didn't think I would see you here," Makoto said.

"Same here..."

"...As you can see...I got a new job," Makoto smiled.

"Is this one...temporary?"

Makoto shook his head. "Nope...I'll be here for awhile...I do need to earn some money after all," Makoto said.

"...I'm glad..."

"...I'm guessing...I'll see you here often then," Makoto laughed.

"Pretty much...I'll probably sit right there on one of those bar stools...and you could probably talk while you're working...if you like," Haru said.

"...I would like that," Makoto smiled.

"...Maybe...after work...we could go on a date?"

"...Sure! I would love that," Makoto blushed.

"Great...can I get a mocha with some whip cream?"

"Oh! o-on it!" Makoto stuttered as he quickly started making the drink, but accidentally spilling some of it.

"Still clumsy as ever?"

"At least not as much when I was working in the library," Makoto sighed.

"...Too bad...you were adorable like that," Haru said.

"H-Haru!" Makoto whined.

The two continued to talk. Haru found himself staying until Makoto's shift was over. Once they were outside and were holding hands, Haru looked up and kissed Makoto on the lips.

"I'm glad I get to kiss you again without feeling guilty," Makoto said.

"Same here...not come on...I'd to borrow you for the evening," Haru said.

"O-of course," Makoto said. The two walked off and headed towards Haru's apartment.

Haru was very glad that the events that has happened lead to him meeting Makoto. 

 

 


End file.
